Ok, So Picture This
by Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel
Summary: Set After/during episode 7x10. Arizona goes back to work and Callie gives her reason to believe that things between them can be fixed  sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Ok, So Picture This  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**:Pg-13 to Nc-17  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/n:** After seeing Thursday's episode and feeling soo sad knowing that I would have to wait until January to see what happens next. I thought I'd take write this fic to take my mind off the sadness.

**A/n 2:** I know it's a short start but I promise the next one will be longer.

P.s. this doesn't mean I'm not gonna keep writing on MU:GC

Chapter 1

"You look really pretty." Arizona says with a look of longing as she stares into the eyes of her former lover. Taking in her appearance, she'd hoped that Callie would eventually say something in response to her brief, but heartfelt speech she offers a small smile. Darkness shadows her face, as she realizes that Callie is shutting her out, her smile falters. The click of the door shutting triggers the unshed tears to spill. The thought that Callie may not take her back hadn't crossed her mind at all.

After minutes staring at the door preying that Callie would change her mind, open the door and come rushing back into her arms once again Arizona turned toward the elevator with tear stained cheeks. If her heart had been broken in two, the moment she realized that she'd have to leave Callie and go to Africa without her, After the thought that she may never get Callie back sunk in, she'd felt as though her heart had been shattered completely.

When she'd opened the door she hadn't expected to lock eyes with the love of her life, to see her standing there with tears brimming her beautiful, blue orbs and rambling about her time in Africa. Seeing her again, just as stunning as always maybe even more so, sent a rush of emotions through Callie. She'd missed being in the blonde's presence, but this, this didn't feel right. She'd left her, at an airport with nothing left to look forward to. No home, no Job, and no Arizona. Arizona showing up after what she'd did to her isn't going to make this right again. It wasn't going to fix what Arizona had broken. Immediately after closing the door in Arizona's face Callie leaned back against the door, slid down to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

She'd sat with her back against the door for more than an hour finally deciding she had enough strength to get up, she walked over to the couch to lie down. Kicking the blanket she used to cover herself with to the edge of the couch she tried to get more comfortable. She turned to face the ceiling trying desperately to erase the memories of Arizona that mar her mind.

"_You're ruining this for me," Arizona utters, her voice thick with emotion. "And I don't wanna do this."_

"_wha..what does that mean?" Callie stutters out, "You suddenly don't wanna go? Or…" she trails off as she tries to read Arizona's expression._

"_I don't want to go to Africa with you," Arizona's voice wavers as she speaks, her words never reaching higher than a whisper. _

_Callie feels as though her whole world is crashing down as everything and everyone besides she and Arizona dissipates and all she hears are Arizona's words echoing in her mind._

"_Arizona" She breathed. "No, ok, no._

"_I'm sorry," Arizona whispers looking down as she lets seep into her mind that Callie isn't going with her, She silently reminds herself that this is what's best for her and Callie "I'm sorry" she repeats with a bit more vehemence in her voice. _

"_You're sorry, you're sorry? Its three years." Callie says feeling anger slowly rising._

"_I'm gonna miss my plane," Arizona says, the tears in her eyes threatening to shed. "You take care of yourself" she continues and walks away to catch her flight. _

"_No, No," Callie yells, her voice full of passion causing Arizona to turn to her. "Please, please, I can...we can…we can do this…we can…we can figure this out," she pleads with Arizona_

_Arizona shakes her head no telling herself that there's no away around this. "You stay here and be happy…And I'll go there and be happy"_

"_If you get on that plane, if you go without me we are done. Do you hear me? We are over." Callie's voice staggers as she utters with conviction._

"_We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other…we're already over." Arizona says before turning to walk away._

Callie's eyes spring open and tears fill her eyes. She'd been having that same dream constantly since Arizona left her. She notices that she's now covered with the blanket she'd kicked off the couch. She looks up to see Mark sitting near her feet, leaning against the back of the couch sound asleep.

She'd love how he always been there for her never threatened to leave her. He was the only one that never left. Arizona was supposed to be the one who never left her. Sure she came back, but the fact that Arizona had abandoned her to begin with was what had broken Callie.

Callie sat up to move next to Mark and covered him with her blanket. She laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Luckily last night she'd found a hotel and was able to book a room to stay in at such a late hour. Arizona had called the chief even before she'd left Africa to tell him that she was coming back. He'd jumped at the chance to have her working for him again. He filled her in on the horrible work ethic and teaching skills of her replacement, Dr. Stark and told her that he would gladly rehire her.

Standing outside of Seattle Grace-Mercy West, Arizona took in her surroundings. It had seemed as though she hadn't been there in forever. Hesitantly, she walked towards the entrance, and made her way to the chief's office worried that she may run into Callie and it would cause a scene.

Arizona knocks lightly on the chief door, constantly checking her surroundings making sure Callie wasn't around.

"Come in," the chief says.

Arizona opens the door and greets the chief with one of her brightest dimpled smiles.

"Dr. Robbins," he rises from his seat and walks around his desk taking Arizona's hand in his. "I wasn't expecting you until two weeks from now. You're early"

"Yea, well I couldn't wait any longer." She said sadly remembering how she'd booked the soonest flight back because she couldn't stand being apart from her Calliope any longer.

"Well we actually have a trauma coming in downstairs, if you're up for it you could scrub in." the chief said eagerly to get Arizona back into the OR as soon as possible.

"I'm definitely up for it," Arizona smiles hoping that she could through herself into her work in hopes of getting her mind off of Callie.

Less than ten minutes later a scrub clad Arizona headed outside to await the ambulance. She froze in her steps when she was greeted with the sight of peaceful Callie leaning against the wall. Callie turned to see Arizona standing there and did the exact opposite of what Arizona thought she would.

"Hey," Callie said offering a small smile.

Arizona gulped nervously and opened her mouth to reply but was distracted by the loud blaring sounds of the ambulance's siren. She watched Callie rush to the ambulance. She took a brief moment to compose herself and sprinted over to the ambulance.

Although working in such close proximity to the object of her affection Arizona was able to push her thoughts of Callie aside to help save a life. After hours of standing there operating on the seven year old girl who'd been severely beaten by her mother they were able to save her.

Arizona was washing her hands at the sink when Callie had come to stand next to her and do the same. Stepping away from the sink, Callie goes to dry her hands.

"You were great in there." Callie says to Arizona causing her to spin around and face Callie.

"Thank you…you were great too." Arizona manages to get out. Her heart pounding in her chest, she hadn't thought that Callie would ever talk to her again after last night.

"Goodnight Arizona," Callie smiled brightly, and left the room before Arizona could say anything else.

Arizona felt herself melt the moment Callie smiled at her. _Maybe there's still hope for us _Arizona thought to herself, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Ok, So Picture This  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**:Pg-13 to Nc-17

**Summary**: Set After/during episode 7x10. Arizona goes back to work and Callie gives her reason to believe that things between them can be fixed (sorry for the bad summary)  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_**Chapter 2**_

Talking with Callie on Monday gave Arizona hope. She felt like maybe her days back at Seattle Grace Mercy West wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Tuesday…**_

Callie paged Arizona for a consult and upon seeing Orthopedics flash on her the screen of her pager, Arizona felt her heart begin to flutter. She rushed over to find Callie.

"Hey you paged?" Arizona asked slightly worried that Callie paging her was a mistake.

"I did," Callie smiled. "I was hoping that the best Pediatric surgeon in the world would like to scrub in on this surgery." Callie continued to smile handing Arizona the X-rays of her eight year old patient.

"Bilateral tibial hemimelia?" Arizona questions as the corners of her mouth slowly curve up.

"Yep." Nodded slowly, anticipating Arizona's reaction.

"I can't believe you remembered I wanted to do one of these." Arizona smiled vibrantly, her heart began to flutter yet again knowing that Callie remembered this from the conversation they'd had on their very first date.

"Of course I remembered, I remember just about every detail of that day." Callie shyly confessed. "Well, we have a surgery to get to." Callie's smile returned. She motioned for Arizona to follow her before turning to exit the lounge. Arizona stood and watched in awe, Callie's retreating form trot down the hallway. She smiled to herself once again and briskly exited the lounge to catch up to the object of her affection.

_**Thursday…**_

Today had been a rough day she'd lost two patients and was having a hard time keeping the tears at bay until she'd reached her hotel. She was on the elevator and was afraid someone would walk in on her balling her eyes out. That was unprofessional. She couldn't have that happen the people at the hospital gossip enough on there own, and she sure as hell wasn't about to give them something more to gossip about. The elevator came to a stop on the third floor. The doors opened to reveal the raven haired beauty that had been filling her dreams every night since she'd left for Africa. They greeted each other with smiles as Callie entered the elevator and stood next to Arizona with a respectable distance separating them.

Like always, Callie could since when Arizona was upset, especially if she was upset because she'd lost a patient. "You are an amazing surgeon Arizona because you're smart, incredibly tiring and you care deeply about your patients. You go into every surgery putting a thousand percent of your effort forth. So when you lose a patient I know that it's not for lack of trying or slacking off, because I already know you do everything in your power to save a life. "You are great Arizona." The brunette says honestly, placing her hand on Arizona's shoulder, she gives it a gentle squeeze. The elevator finally gets to the lobby.

"Have a good night Arizona," Callie says before exiting the elevator.

_How does she know me so well?_ Arizona ponder to herself as she exits the elevator feeling ten times better than she did before she so Callie.

_**Friday…**_

After the meeting the chief scheduled, Arizona tried to hurry out of the auditorium to check on her patient. She'd promised Elizabeth she'd come back around ten. She easily slipped her way right through the crowd but as she neared the doors the slow moving human traffic came to a halt. Someone backed into her causing Arizona's front to press closely up against Callie's front. A jolt of electricity shot through her body at the feeling of being so close to Callie again. The person behind Arizona backed into her yet again pressing her into Callie's body even more so. Arizona groaned inwardly at the blissful feeling of Callie's breast pressing against her own. At first she'd looked anywhere but directly into Callie's eyes, she didn't want to be greeted with some sort of disgusted look on Callie's face. And she didn't know what to say. But after being pressed even closer to Callie's body Arizona finally looked up and her mouth watered instantly when she saw the lust in her former lover's brown eyes followed by incredibly sexy lip biting. It took a lot for Arizona not to throw herself at Callie in that moment, even in a sea of people in the middle of the auditorium. The crowd started to move again, making more room to move freely. Callie shot Arizona a quick aroused grin and continued to make her way through the crowd. _I can't take this anymore we have to talk about what happened. I want her back. _Arizona thought to herself as she too continued to make her way through the crowd

Callie carelessly barges into an on-call room, hoping to get in a quick nap before her next surgery. She was half way in the room before not realizing there were blue eyes following her every movement. She halted when her eyes locked with Arizona's. It hadn't occurred to her that she'd entered 'their' on-call room.

"Sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here, I'll go" Callie says offering a small smile before turning to leave.

"No, wait," Arizona calls out getting off the bed to walk over to Callie.

"I was hoping we could…talk" Arizona says hesitantly, scared Callie would reject her proposal to talk.

Callie stopped in her tracks before she reached the door. She took a brief second to gather her thoughts and turned to face Arizona.

"What is there to talk about Arizona?" Callie says offering her former lover a sad smile.

"We could talk about how you left me standing in the middle of an airport and didn't even so much as look back. But I've talked about that far too many times, I've, in a way, relived more than enough." Callie's voice raises in anger, thinking back to the countless night she'd wake up from the dream about the airport, the dream about when Arizona destroyed her, or maybe it was more of a nightmare.

"Arizona…" She started, trying to get her anger under control. "You can't just show up here, after all this time tell me you missed me, tell me I look pretty and expect everything to be ok. Everything's not ok. You broke me. You broke me Arizona! I don't know if I can forgive you for that." The brunette utters with conviction.

"I'm so sorry," Arizona whispers as she tears her eyes away from a deeply saddened Callie. "I didn't want to ruin us by allowing you to still go even though I knew you didn't want to. It would have ruined us completely if you had gone." Arizona says daring to look in Callie's direction once again.

"Arizona…where are we now? We are still ruined even though you went without me." Callie says taking a step closer to Arizona.

"If you did go…with me…you would have ended up hating me for bringing you there for completely changing your life, bringing you to this place where you didn't even want to be. You don't bring a person who's stressed constantly, that she doesn't want to go to Africa, to Africa Calliope. You would have hated me…" Arizona tries to get through to her.

"Do you hate me Calliope?" The blonde questions as a worried frown turned her brow.

"Of course I don't Arizona, how could I? I lo…" Callie stops to recollect her thought. Telling Arizona that she loved her probably isn't the smartest thing she could do at that moment.

"I could never hate you," Callie said taking yet another step closer to the blonde. " I can barely even stay mad at you, It's just that...you…were supposed to be the one to fix me, the one person who wouldn't do leave me like pretty much everyone else has at some point."

Arizona's breath caught as she realized how close Callie had been standing. They were mere inches apart.

She inhaled deeply, breathing in Callie's intoxicating scent.

"I would have gone anywhere just to be with you, I would have done anything for you." Callie says softly locking eyes with Arizona.

"Calliope…You can't stand so close to me…and not expect me to kiss you." Arizona breathes trying desperately to control herself.

Callie feels her heart beating rapidly as she inches forward slowly closing the distance between she and Arizona.

Callie stops centimeters away from Arizona's lips and gently pushes the blonde's shoulders back. "I can't" she whispers. And with that she turns on her heels, abruptly exiting the on-call room.

Later that day…

Callie had been doing her best to avoid Arizona after what had happened in the on-call room earlier, and so far it'd been working. She was filling out a chart at the nurse's station when she over hears a few of the nurses gossiping about Arizona's return.

"Yea, she came back last week," said one of the nurses.

"I'm glad she's back. Gives me something nice to look at." The blonde nurse giggled, causing a tinge of jealousy to course through Callie's veins. 'Why should I be jealous, I'm moving on I don't need to let this affect me. Why should I care what stupid doe-eyed nurses think of Arizona. I don't care what they say.' Callie tried giving herself a mental pep talk.

"Yea, she is pretty hot." The other nurse said.

"But she isn't the same, like before she was all bubbly and sweet and so happy, now it's like rare for me to even see her smile." The blonde said.

Callie felt her heart get heavy at the thought of Arizona being so upset, and knowing that it was partly her fault.

"Africa can do that to ya," the other nurse laughs.

"I heard she's been moping around her like that because Dr. Torres won't take her back." The blonde said shaking her head, "She's crazy I would take someone like Dr. Robbins back in a heartbeat." The blonde continued.

Callie couldn't take listening to the hushed chatter about her and her former lover any longer. She brushed pass the two nurses briskly, but not before shooting a serious death glare their way letting them know she'd heard everything. She found herself in the attendings lounge finishing up her charts. Callie heard shuffling at the door way and looked up only for her eyes to catch sight of the very person she'd been avoiding.

"Hey." Arizona says softly.

"Hey," Callie replies with a small smile.

"I…I didn't leave you willingly…I fought myself on my decision the entire time. It killed me to see you standing there hurting, crying because of me that day, but part of me felt it was better that I go and let you be happy here…because I didn't want you to lose everything you had and everything you'd worked so hard for. I couldn't take that all away from you make you leave your friends, your job, and your home. I couldn't be responsible for that. I love you Calliope, with all that I am but I couldn't make you go to Africa, knowing that one day you'd resent me for making you give up everything you'd worked for." Arizona cried. Callie rushed to Arizona's side wanting so badly to comfort her.

"It's ok Arizona," Callie said as she stood next to Arizona gently caressing up and down her back.

"Sometimes the decisions we make are seemingly the right choices at the moment of judgment but sometimes the choices we choose to follow through on are only right for the person that chooses it …but all decisions have consequences…and… I still stand by what I said before. I would have never hated you or resented you. I just wanted to be with you. Sure we would have had our fights and arguments but we would have worked through them. We would have beaten whatever problems we may have faced." Callie finishes feeling herself start to tear up at the memory of what could have been.

"We could beat those problems now. Please, we could fix us now, I'm here to stay I'm not going any where again. Wherever you are is where I want to be. It's where I need to be." Arizona pleads.

"Arizona, I can't…we can't" Callie says.

"Calliope please, I need you, I know we could get through this," Arizona's eyes spill the unshed tears in her eyes yet again.

"It's too late," Callie says shaking her head no and trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"It can't be too late, I know you still love me…and I love you." Arizona places her hand on Callie's cheek letting her thumb trace the smooth skin. She looked, intensely, into her eyes as if trying to convey everything she felt through a mere gaze.

I'm so madly in love with you," Arizona says her voice thick with emotion as she watched Callie's expression change from a slight smile to a loving gaze. Callie's expression quickly fell as it was replaced with sadness once again. Arizona opened her mouth once again to speak. "I…"

"I slept with Mark,"


	3. Chapter 3

"_I slept with Mark."_

Arizona felt as though Callie'd ripped her heart out right there in front of her. All she wanted to do at that moment was rewind time. She wanted to go back to that moment at the airport. To realize that what she needed was Callie and that her life was here and Seattle and that this is where she needed to be. She befriended Mark, she trusted him, she even started to like him for Callie's sake, and now this. Just what she'd feared the whole time she'd been with Callie had happened. The hand on Callie's cheek dropped back to Arizona's side. She felt her insides began to boil as her mood instantly changed from remorse to anger. 'I should have known this would happen' she thought 'this is why I don't date newborns to begin with'.

"So, you're fucking Mark now." Arizona said more so as a statement rather than a question.

"No, I am not fucking Mark, we had sex. Past tense. Its over. And I don't plan on going back down that road again." Callie said as she felt her own anger start to rise. Who was Arizona to come back, after leaving her to go to Africa, and say this to her. 'She doesn't get to be angry, she left me' Callie thought.

"You don't plan on going down that road again?" Arizona scoffed. "Well gee that sounds familiar, let me see where have I heard that before. Hmm I remember… Umm you told me that the first time I questioned the kind of friendship your friendship with him." Arizona said raising her voice at the last bit.

"Wait you, if I remember correctly, and I'm pretty sure I do, YOU LEFT ME! Not the other way around. You ended it with me. And as far as I knew you weren't coming back for me." Callie's anger began to subside.

"You didn't even think to ask teddy about me. Didn't you even care how I was? How I was feeling? Anything?" Callie's voice falters at the memory of the night she'd felt there would be no hope for her and Arizona after hearing that the blonde hadn't even asked about her. Arizona opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She didn't know Teddy had told her that. The only reason she hadn't asked about Callie was because she was trying to live her life and be happy there and in order to be happy she had to stop thinking about Callie. She figured asking Teddy about Callie would only make things harder. Knowing that things were going bad for Callie would make her feel guilty and knowing that Callie had moved on and was happier now would have broken her heart. There was no win in asking teddy about the love of her life. The blonde stood there in silence pondering her thoughts.

"So you're not going to talk? No you know what don't answer that. You don't get to talk to me the way you did. I'm leaving." Callie said before quickly leaving the room leaving Arizona to ponder her thoughts yet again.

* * *

**Callie's Pov**

She looked at me like she was disgusted with me because I slept with Mark. I mean I understand she never really liked Mark all that much but do I really disgust her. I tried my damndest to keep the tears in while I was in front of her. I couldn't let her see that she had this power over me. I couldn't let her see what she'd done to me. The minute I shut the door behind me, my tears began to shed. I race to the bathroom hoping that no one would see my tear stained…mascara stained cheeks.

I stare at myself in the mirror. Why do I let her get to me like this? I am awesome. I should be moving on. I should be meeting other women. I try to boost my spirits enough to get me through the last few hours of my day. Knowing that after work I'd be going to drink myself senseless in hopes of numbing the pain.

After freshening up I start my rounds, so much getting my charts done in peace. Who could carry on as if nothing happened after the very blonde blue-eyed woman that broke your heart looks at you like you're disgusting? No, I won't go there again I won't think about her. As I walk the halls feeling like my world has just ended I run into Mark of course.

"You look like you need a pick me up. Meet me in the third floor on-call room in ten. I promise I won't think about Lexie this time" he smirks at me.

"Aren't you and Lexie back together now? Will you ever cease to be a manwhore?" I retort.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lend a helping hand…or apparatus to a friend in need." Mark snickers.

"I don't have time for your inappropriate comments right now Mark," I say as I push past him and continue doing my rounds.

I reach my first patient, thirty-three year old Rosalinda Santiago who's in forAnterior Cruciate Ligament Reconstruction. She also happens to be my first surgery of the day.

"Oye, buenos tardes Dr. Torres." She says excitedly.

"Oye Rosalinda, mira como si usted se siente mucho mejor que antes. Guess those meds are working huh," I reply laughing at how much more alert she is as opposed to before when she'd been in pain from the accident.

"Y por favor, llámame Callie." I tell her smiling.

"Well Callie, I actually do feel better now, but I'm pretty sure that at the moment it has more to do with you being here than it has to do with the meds." She smiles at me.

Wait, was she…is she flirting with me? Wow I must be imagining things. "You're surgery is scheduled in about an hour. In a few you will be prepped for surgery and taken to the O R. remember you cannot eat or drink anything before this surgery." I inform her, choosing not to respond to what she said before. I wasn't really sure if she was flirting or just being nice and I sure as hell wasn't about to make a fool out of myself and flirt with this gorgeous woman if she wasn't flirting with me.

"Yo se, besides I'd rather get a drink with you afterwards. I mean After my recovery of course." She replied, her voice slightly lower than before.

Ok she is blatantly flirting, maybe even pass flirting. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing after that last line. I just stare at her briefly taken aback by her words. She's really hot I mean like really hot. She's got this beautiful light brown hair that stops just past her shoulders, nice full lips and…blue eyes. My mind flashes back to the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I've seen. Arizona's. Not even this woman's beauty could compare to that of Arizona's.

"I'm flattered but I'm kind of…seeing someone at the moment." Oh my god why did I just say that. I'm not seeing anyone! No matter how much I wish I were seeing a certain someone…I'm not seeing anyone. Nope…I'm single…and alone as always.

"Oh I see, well..." she trails off ass she reaches over to her purse, on the chair next to the bed, and pulls out a small piece of paper and a pen. "Call me when you're not kind of seeing someone." She smiles and hands me the piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks," I tell her offering a small smile before I turn to exit the room.

* * *

**Arizona's Pov**

Callie's word had been replaying in my head over and over again. Hearing her voice break from thinking I didn't care enough to even ask about her. I never meant to hurt her. I only wanted what was best for the both of us, but apparently I was completely wrong. Neither of us is happy, neither of us got what was best for us. She's what's best for me. I can't help but feel it that it was partly my fault she, being the somewhat self-destructive person she is, slept with Mark…again. I have to find her I have to let her know that even after all we've been through I still love her. I still need her. I can't live with out her.

I leave the on call room in search of Calliope. I check the surgery board and see that she is about to go into surgery I rush to the viewing room to watch the surgery just to catch a glimpse of her. I know that when she's in surgery she listens to music to help her relax. I'd missed seeing her this way. The past few days I've seen nothing but stress all over her face. Even her smiles weren't the full blown Mega-watt smiles I was used to seeing from her. I wanted her to be her again. I wanted my Calliope back.

The moment I'd laid eyes on her my pager went off. So much for getting to watch her.

After her last surgery of the day Callie had changed her mind about going to Joe's for drinks. She opted to go back to her apartment instead. So thankful that she didn't have to sleep on Mark's sofa anymore since her landlord finally agreed to let her get her apartment back. She'd just got home. She tossed her jacket and purse on the couch and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of wine. Figured she'd drink alone instead of getting wasted at a bar full of her co-workers. Callie strolled back over to the couch and places the wine bottle and glass on the table. She poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip leaning back on the couch. Reaching in her pocket she took out the piece of paper that had Rosalinda's number on it and stared at it. _Maybe, this is a sign. Maybe I should be trying harder to get over Arizona. Maybe this girl my way to get rid of these feelings for Arizona. Maybe... _Callie's thoughts had been interrupted by persistent knocking at the door. She opened the door to see Mark standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier, I know you're going through a rough time with blondie being back and all. I just wanted to let you know that as always I'm here if you ever need to talk." Mark smiled sadly.

"I know Mark, and thank you." The brunette smiled at her best friend before pulling him into a hug as she saw Lexie approaching them.

"Hey." Lexie smiled at Callie.

"Hey." Callie replied, "you two have a good night. See you tomorrow at work." They said their goodbyes and retreated to there separate apartments. Just as Callie sat back down she heard knocking for the second time tonight. "What now Mark, I don't carry condoms." She giggled to herself as she opened the door without looking to see who it was.

Brown eyes locked with blue and Callie felt her heart rate start to increase. "Arizona," the Latina said in a state of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk about what happened earlier." Arizona suggested hopefully.

"Come in," Callie said stepping back to allow room for Arizona to walk by. "Do you want a drink?" Callie questioned the blonde.

"Yea thank you." Arizona smiled. Callie poured Arizona a glass of the blonde's favorite wine. Arizona fought back a smile when she so Callie return from the kitchen with her favorite wine. She didn't even think Callie would remember, let alone keep a bottle of it knowing that she really didn't like it herself. Callie handed Arizona the glass and sat back down on the couch next to Arizona making sure she didn't sit too close.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. You were right I had no right to talk to you the way I did." Arizona apologized taking a quick sip from the glass and placing it back on the table as she turned to face Callie. "You didn't deserve my judgment. I am also sorry for just leaving you the way I did. I should have been more considerate and talked to you instead of just hoping on the plane and leaving you alone. Earlier when you said I didn't care enough to ask teddy about you…well that isn't true because every time I spoke to her I fought back the urge to ask I'd even thought about asking her to some how send me pictures of you just so I could see you, but I thought it would be best to not ask because I felt like If I forgot you then it wouldn't hurt as much if ever I found out you'd moved on and were happy with someone else." Arizona stopped to take a breath and lock eyes with the brunette. "I couldn't though, I couldn't forget you. I love you Calliope. And I don't care that you slept with Mark…well I care… but not enough to not continue to fight for you. I want what we had back again. I love you so much and I really don't think it's possible for me to stop loving you."

"I missed you too." Callie said finally replying to the speech Arizona gave her when she showed up on Mark's doorstep a few days back. "And when I slept with Mark…it was to get over you. I thought that you were gone for good. When I'd asked Teddy if you ever asked about me and she said no…I felt my heart break even more. I had sex with Mark to forget you…but all it did was make me miss you. I missed your scent, I missed kissing you, I missed touching you, feeling your soft skin against my lips, feeling your body pressed against mine, I missed everything about." Callie paused wiping her tears and trying to calm her body down from the sobbing. "I thought you were never going to come back for me Arizona, I love you more than…" Callie was silenced as Arizona lunged forward and her lips crashed into hers.

Arizona's left hand gripped a hand full of Callie's dark, newly short hair and the other hand rested on Callie's cheek. The kiss was passion filled and innocent at first. Arizona's tongue traced Callie's bottom lip causing the Latina to moan in ecstasy. The blonde took the chance to plunge her tongue into Callie's mouth instantly moaning at the sensation of Callie's tongue massaging her own. The kiss became more and more heated when Arizona leaned into Callie till the point where Callie was laying back on the couch wit Arizona on top of her. Moans filled the room as hands frantically roamed over heated skin. Arizona tears her lips from the brunette's and began placing slow gentle kisses down Callie's neck, paying close attention to that spot that she knows will skyrocket Callie's arousal. She slipped her thigh in between Callie's and pressed down into her center. The strangled moan Callie let out sent tingles to Arizona's own heated center.

"Oh God, Arizona..." Callie panted as Arizona's, now rhythmic, thrusting started to pick up. "We should probably stop before this goes any further." Callie wanted this with Arizona again but she just didn't want to rush in. She wanted to start fresh. Arizona reluctantly stopped but not before placing one more gentle yet firm kiss on her lover's lips.

"Ok." The blond smiled as she went to take a sip of her wine. She noticed a crumpled up piece of paper on the table with a name and number on it. She frowned and picked up the paper she turned to Callie. "What's this?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Ok, So Picture This  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: Nc-17

**Summary**: Set After/during episode 7x10. Arizona goes back to work and Callie gives her reason to believe that things between them can be fixed (sorry for the bad summary)  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update this. I am feeling super sad about tonight's ep it was completely bittersweet. Loved seeing more of Arizona…but the bad air between her and Callie was almost unbearable. :( Well I hope you enjoy the final chapter and that it makes you all a little happier. I've never actually finished a fic before so I hope the ending is ok. Thanks again for all of the reviews on this story :)

"_What's this?"_

"Oh that's nothing," Callie says before reaching for the paper Arizona's holding. The blonde pulls the paper out of Callie's reach.

"Who's Rosa? Did you sleep with her too" the blonde said getting up and tossing the paper over to the table.

"I can't believe you just said that," the brunette said as she matched Arizona's actions as she felt her anger starting to surface.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. What on earth could have caused me to think like that? Hmm let's see…I'm guessing it was because as soon as I left you jumped into bed with the man whore! How many people did you even sleep with while I was gone?" The blonde shouted, not expecting an answer to her question she gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Actually I didn't _jump_ into bed with Mark right after you left. That was actually pretty recent. I already told you why I did it. And as for..." Arizona cuts Callie's words short.

"You know…I don't know what to believe anymore Callie." Callie cringed at Arizona's use of her shortened name. "I feel like I don't know you anymore." the blonde said before her hand turned the doorknob. Callie rushed over to stand right behind the blonde. Just as the door opened it Callie, with great force, pushed the door to slam shut trapping the blonde between her body and the door.

"Arizona, you do know me. Aside from shorter hair and a broken heart, I am exactly who I was before you left. You know that I would not jump into bed with him as soon as you left. You know that what happened with Mark meant absolutely nothing to me…it even repulses me, because you know me, you know me better than anyone else… And that number…a patient gave it to me earlier today and I'd just taken it out of my pocket a while ago. And I am going to be honest, the thought of calling did cross my mind but, I know that I wouldn't have gone through with it. I mean the whole time she was talking to me at the hospital I couldn't stop myself from comparing her to you. How your voice is much sweeter sounding than hers. How her blue eyes pale in comparison to yours. And how when she smiles at me I feel nothing, but when you smile at me I get butterflies, my heart melts and the rate increases at the same time, I feel like nothing and no one else matters but you. You are the only person I want to be with." Callie smiles sadly at the blonde hoping that she was able to get through to her. Instead of answering with words Arizona leans forward and closes the small distance between them. Kissing Callie with all that she has, making sure that it's enough to clear away her lovers doubts, insecurities and questions in that instant.

"I love you." Arizona says, breaking the kiss. Callie smiles once again closing the distance between them.

* * *

_A week later…_

Callie walked the halls feeling like she was in heaven. Things between her and Arizona had been going great. They would have lunch together everyday, see each other at night, either meeting up at Joe's or over at Callie's. Last night they'd talked for hours, more specifically up until three a.m. when Arizona had to leave, since they'd decided that her staying over may not be such a good idea.

Today she couldn't get the blonde out of her mind. And the fact that after the talking last night there was some intense kissing that lead to some heavy petting which ended with some very erotic dreams of her favorite blonde. While Callie looked forward to seeing Arizona today, at the hospital, she also worried that she wouldn't be able to control her hormones. She hadn't seen Arizona in months and now that they were on good terms she didn't trust herself not to randomly drag Arizona into the nearest on-call room and have her way with her.

Callie decided to throw herself into her work, looking for any surgery she could possibly get in on, even opted for charting instead of eating in the cafeteria during her break. She had managed to avoid the perky Peds surgeon for the majority of the day. Her shift was nearing an end and would soon be over within the next hour. She headed to the attendings lounge with a smile on her face. Silently congratulating herself for being able to avoid her thus far.

Less than a second after that thought crossed her mind she was being paged by none other than the object of her thoughts. '_Shit' _she thought to herself as she headed to the elevator.

She reached the Peds floor and headed to the on-call room she'd been paged to. 'Did it really have to be an on-call room? Seriously?' Callie thought to herself Part of her just wanted to turn and leave in order to avoid putting herself in such a situation. Her heart started to race at the thought of what she might do to Arizona in there, dismissing the very dirty possibilities she opened the door and slipped inside the room.

"Hey, I finally get to see that beautiful face of yours, I was a little worried I wouldn't get to see you" Arizona smiled flashing her dimples as she got up from the bed and walked over to Callie.

"Yea…no, I've…I've just been um busy with work…and um charts lots of ah charts." Callie stuttered out nervously. Arizona could always new when Callie was lying. Quite frankly she was a horrible liar so it wasn't hard to spot a lie from her.

"Hmm I see, so you've been super busy working and…charting all day… I can't help but think that's code for, 'I've been avoiding you all day'" Arizona said taking a step toward her.

"What? No...I…no..." Callie scoffed.

"Well you're saying no…but I'm pretty sure that this…" she trailed off as she placed her hand over Callie's heart, "would be code for yes." The blonde said at the feeling of Callie's rapid heartbeat against her palm. Callie gulped at the closeness as she started to imagine clips from her dream last night. She felt a jolt of electricity go straight to her panties, followed by sudden moisture beginning to pool at her center when the hand that was resting over her heart dropped down to her breast just a little before sliding over to lightly grip her arm. Her eyes locked with the beautiful blue ones. She could practically see fire burning in Arizona's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Callie whispered. "I can't think straight when you're looking at me like that." Callie shut her eyes tightly.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked all the while knowing exactly what Callie meant.

"I can barely control myself around you as it is," she replied opening her eyes once again meeting her lover's gaze. "But when you stand this close to me, and put your hands on me, and to top it off you're looking at me like…like you're thinking exactly what I'm feeling."

"And what would that be Calliope?" Arizona said her voice dropping as she trailed her hand down from Callie's arm to her waist.

"How whenever you're near me I get butterflies, my heart starts beating incredibly fast, I feel like my body is literally on fire." Callie breathes. Her breath growing ragged as she realizes how close Arizona is to her. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now." Callie tells her.

"Then take me," Arizona breathes against Callie's lips. Pushing Arizona against the nearest wall of the on-call room Callie closes the distance between them. Immediately Arizona's arms twined around Callie's neck bringing their bodies closer together.

"Arizona, we can't," Callie said raggedly, after backing away from the blonde. Fighting herself to stay with her back against the wall opposite of Arizona. She lets out a small groan of appreciation for the sight before her; Arizona's chest rising and falling rapidly, her skin flushed red, closed eyes and kiss bruised lips.

"And believe me, I really want to. It's just I honestly do think we should wait and take things slow. I want things to work out between us. I want us to be together for good this time. And I just think it would be better if we waited," Callie said sincerely.

"Go out with me? Like on a real date not like I go to your place or…we go to Joe's like an actual date." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"I'd love to." Callie beamed.

"Great," Arizona walked over to her and pecked her lips. "Wanna discuss details over coffee? I have a six hour surgery in about forty-five minutes."

"Sure," Callie smiled as Arizona reached for the handle on the door. "Is it weird that I feel kind of nervous about going on a date with you?" Callie asked hesitantly as she walked past the blonde on her way out.

Arizona felt her heart flutter at Callie's words, "If by weird you mean incredibly adorable, then yea, I'd say its super weird." She smiled and reached for Callie's hand as they walked toward the cafeteria.

* * *

_A month later... _

"So I had a good time tonight." Arizona says watching Callie lean against her apartment door.

"Me too, although it's nothing new…" the brunette smiled, "I always have a good time when we're together."

"I do too. Aside from the guys that are constantly hitting on you when we go out, it's always great. I think, if possible, that I get more tired out from fighting them off without the help of a few bricks than I do from trying to control myself from wanting to rip your clothes off and have my way with you every time you smile at me." The blonde spoke, instantly blushing at the admission she'd just let slip.

"Have your way with me huh?" Callie smirked as she pushed herself away from the door, to stand straight up. "And just what would you want to do to me?" Callie husked. Arizona felt her heart beating so hard she wondered if Callie could hear it. Her skin flushed. Eyes darkened with lust. They were standing so close she could feel Callie's breath tickling her face. Her eyes darted to the brunette's tongue as it swiped across her plump lips.

"I'd rather show you." With that the blonde lunged forward crashing her lips to the brunettes. A strangled moan ripped from the brunette's throat as she felt herself being pushed up against her apartment door. Arizona's fingers plunged into dark tresses; while the other hand slid almost painfully slow from Callie's upper back down to grip her perfect ass, pulling the Latina flush against her body. When air became an issue, Arizona tore her lips from Callie's and started planting kisses down Callie's neck. She removes her hand from Callie's hair and brings it down to grip the other side of her ass, pressing her body into the Callie's even more.

"Mmm….Calliope, if you don't open that door in the next thirty seconds…there will be nothing stopping me from showing you just what I've been wanting to do to you all night right here in the middle of this hallway." Arizona says breathily against Callie's neck.

"Oh god," Callie whimpers swearing that just hearing Arizona's lust filled voice is enough to push her over the edge. Callie quickly turned in the blonde's arms searching desperately in her purse for her key. She's wanted this with Arizona all night, ever since she came back actually, but not in the middle of the hallway. She finally locates the key when she feels Arizona's breasts pressing into her back accompanied by her lips on Callie's neck. She practically melts against the blonde forgetting everything and anything around her, but quickly remembers that they are still in the hallway. She searches through the keys on the ring to find the correct one but abruptly stops when she feels Arizona's hand caressing the skin between the hem of her shirt and the top of her jeans. Arizona's hand swiftly slips under the waist band of Callie's jeans. She trails her nimble fingers down Callie's panty clad mound. She cups the Latina's center and bites down on her neck. She was completely unable to bite back her moan, upon hearing her lover's sharp intake of breath and feeling Callie's heated flesh against her. She gently, starts to massage Callie's sex. Determined not to give her neighbors a show, Callie regains what little bit self control she has remaining and unsuccessfully tries to shove the key into the lock. After a few failed attempts she finally manages to unlock the door. As soon as the two women enter the apartment they immediately start helping each other out of their clothes, all but undergarments. Their lips met in a heated kiss as they stumbled towards the bedroom.

Once inside Arizona backs Callie to the bed and practically throws her down on it. Much to Callie's liking, the pent up sexual frustration is allowing for the blonde's aggressive side to surface. Arizona remains standing, her eyes raking over Callie's delicious curves and groaning inwardly at just how sexy the Latina looks in her sheer black lace striped bra and matching panties. The brunette sucked in a breath feeling her arousal skyrocket just from having Arizona look at her like this again for the first time in a long time. Callie smiled wickedly as she moved herself back to the headboard, all the while keeping her eyes on Arizona.

She bit into her lip then slowly let it slide free against her teeth, "Come here" she said, her voice dripping with lust, sending tingles straight to Arizona's core. The blonde unclasped her bra and slowly let the garment slip down her arms revealing perfectly rounded breasts and stiffened pink nipples, very aware of effect she was having on Callie. She crawled onto the bed, making her way to the waiting brunette. She settled herself between Callie's thighs. Feeling the pressure of Arizona's center against her own was enough to make her head spin. Arizona rotated her hips adding more pressure creating a study rhythm, causing the Callie to let out a guttural moan; the blonde to advantage of the moment, slipping her tongue between Callie's lips and flicking the top lip with the tip of her tongue. She wrapped her lips around Callie's in a frenzied kiss. As Arizona felt herself getting closer to her release, she quickly pulled away not wanting it to be over so soon.

Although Callie, seemingly, had other ideas. As soon as Arizona pulled away, Callie grasped her hips pulling the blonde flush against her body and flipped them so that she now topped Arizona. Callie sat up to rid herself of her bra Callie repositioned herself to straddle her lover's left thigh, careful not to provide any friction to Arizona's wanting core. She'd missed being able to tease the blonde, but she couldn't stop herself from the desire to press her bare chest against hers. Callie's lips, once again, found Arizona's in a heated kiss, both women moaning into the other's mouth. Callie's hands roamed the writhing body beneath her, stopping to cup the sides of Arizona's breasts. Moving her hands to fully cover them she used her fingers to tweak the hardened buds eliciting a throaty moan from the blonde. Arizona gripped the Latina's firm ass, pulling her down to rest her core against the blondes slightly raised thigh.

"Fuck" Callie panted tearing her lips away from Arizona's. The blonde flipped them back so that she was once again on top of her lover. She sat back on her heels and hooked her thumbs under the waistband of Callie's boy shorts, slowly dragging them down her toned thighs. She tossed them aside and begun to place open mouth wet kiss down Callie's thigh. As her kisses got closer to the apex of her lover's thighs, her senses were flooded by the heady scent of Callie's arousal, causing her own walls to involuntarily contract. She lovingly kissed Callie's lips before pointing her tongue to lick up the length of Callie's glistening slit make sure to avoid the spot Callie needed her the most. Her hips bucked against Arizona's mouth. Arizona slid one hand underneath Callie's leg and grabbed Callie's ass while the other hand slid under the opposite thigh and grasped Callie's raised hip. Arizona licked torturously slow circles around the brunette's engorged bundle of nerves. The whimpering, frantic hip thrusting against her lips, along with the hand, now tangled in Arizona's hair urging her forward was enough for the blonde to realize that Callie had been teased enough. Not wanting to deny Callie of her release any longer, she sucked Callie's clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue against it.

The moment she felt Arizona's lips and tongue massaging her, her eyes rolled back, "Oh God" she panted causing Arizona to grin inwardly. It wasn't long til Callie could feel the tingling sensation signaling that her release wasn't far.

"Fuck, I love it when you do that…" Callie said breathily as Arizona vigorously flicked her tongue against Callie's bundle of nerves. Arizona felt her own core almost painfully throbbing, when Callie's thighs tightened around her head, keeping her trapped between her thighs. She reached down between her own legs and, rubbing circles into her wet flesh, moaning against her lover's core.

"Arizona." She husked. "Ay dios…I'm gonna fucking come, I'm…" was all Callie could get out before the waves of her orgasm racked her body. Her grunts and moans filled the room as she rode out the remainder of her orgasm against Arizona's mouth. Arizona moves up between her lover's legs covering her body with own. She lowered herself to meet Callie's lips in slow, passionate kiss, feeling a tinge of pleasure down her spine as Callie moaned, tasting herself on Arizona's tongue.

When Callie finally regained the energy, she pushed Arizona onto her back as she turned her body to lie against Arizona's side. She dragged her hand down Arizona's body, toying with the waistband of Arizona's panties when her hand reached it. She dipped her hand under the fabric gasping at the amount of wetness she'd felt. "You're so fucking wet." She moaned before Arizona crashed her lips into Callie's. The brunette's fingers slid through Arizona's drenched folds, stopping to probe her entrance. Not wasting any more time she used two fingers to swiftly enter her lover. Arizona gasped, arching her back as Callie's fingers started to create a steady rhythm as they moved in and out of her.

Sensing that Arizona wasn't far from her release, Callie curled her fingers inside her lover and straightened them again, repeatedly hitting that special spot that she knew would send Arizona over the edge. Arizona's moans began getting even louder as Callie's fingers massaged her in all the right ways.

"Faster…make me come, Calliope" the blonde panted as her grip on the bed sheets tightened. Callie picked up her pace frantically thrusting her fingers.

"Yesss, fuck, just like that…" Arizona moaned rocking her hips against Callie's hand. "I'm coming, don't stop, I'm coming…" Arizona shivered as she felt her climax take her over entirely. Callie felt a gush of wetness as the blonde's walls spasmed around her fingers. Not giving Arizona a chance to fully come down from her high, Callie pepepered kisses down the body

* * *

After hours of passionate love making Callie and Arizona lay limply curled up against each other. Waiting for sleep to overtake them. "I missed this." Arizona said snuggling closer Callie laying her head on the Latina's chest.

"The sex? Yea me too. You're amazing." Callie joked.

"That's not what I meant." Arizona chuckled, playfully smacking Callie's hip. "I missed being able to lie here, in your arms and not having a care in the world. I missed being this close to you. I missed being able to hear your heartbeat. I missed everything we use to have together." Arizona's voice wavered. Callie felt droplets of moisture hit her chest and Arizona's body began to shake, indicating that she was crying.

"Hey, its ok…lets not waste time thinking about what happened then and what we missed out on. I'm with you now and as long as you'll have me I will be here." Callie comforted the blonde.

"Forever, I want you forever." The blonde smiled through tears as she looked up at Callie. "I love you so much and I can't ever imagine being without you again." She leaned forward capturing Callie's lips in a searing kiss. Callie brought her hand to Arizona's cheek, using her thumb; she wiped away the remainder of Arizona's tears.

"I…I love you too." Callie whispered. Arizona pressed a sweet kiss to Callie's lips and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette knowing that this is where she belonged and this is where she planned to stay.

~The End~


End file.
